Text Message
by Yamada Umeko
Summary: Oneshot. Shishido does not like receiving unimportant text messages. Implied ShishidoxOotori


Title: Text Message

Pairing: SP! (Also known as ShishiTori or ToriShishi)

Genre: Light fluff. Nothing else.

Words: 538

Warning: Silly and most probably OOC, because I'm on crack and bad at writing that way. . 

Summary: Shishido does not like receiving unimportant, unnecessary text messages.

A/N: Yes, I am at it again. Me and my crazy mind. So, enjoy (or not)!

Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's, not mine. I am a mere peasant. T-T

Shishido Ryou was not one for unnecessary things.

He just did not get how or why people did things that were not at all important, and did not have any meaning, especially if they were bothering others. And most especially if they were bothering _him_.

And thus, he had learned not to pay too much attention to his cellphone, which buzzed with a text message every now and then. He didn't know how some fangirls got his number, but they did, and they were now flooding his phone with useless things that he was veeeery tempted to shut it off. Except then he wouldn't be able to receive important text messages, and not showing up for club practice was a so totally not cool way to lose his Regular spot, especially after the hardship he went through just to get it back. He certainly wouldn't be able to face Choutarou and that sad, disappointed look of his.

Just as he was contemplating this, the unmistakable buzz of a new message received called his attention towards his phone, which he was charging because, really, who could blame it for losing battery if it was buzzing all day?

Sighing, he got up, hoping it wasn't another confession. He'd learned—from the first time he innocently opened one such, thinking at first that the person owning the unknown number was going to tell him something important like homework he forgot, or something, because really, no one would just text someone they didn't _know_ enough not to be in the other's contacts list—that some girls were very direct that way.

He blinked when he saw that it was from Choutarou.

Curious, he opened the message.

'Sorry to disturb you, Shishido-san. I know that you don't exactly appreciate receiving text messages that aren't important, but… How's that bruise coming? I know; you're going to tell me it's fine and not to worry, but I can't help but worry about you. Mukahi-senpai didn't hit the ball that hard, right? Anyway, hope it's feeling better now.'

Shishido had to blink again. Twice.

Then he chuckled.

Wasn't that like Choutarou to ask him again through text when he had spent the whole afternoon after club practice asking if he was all right? Really, the boy worried too much.

Despite it being relatively unimportant and the reminder of his earlier blunder—it was really humiliating: He and Mukahi were playing a game, and he was doing well, until he caught sight of Choutarou, dripping wet after emptying a water bottle on himself right after a long match with Jirou. True, it was hot, but did he have to do that in front of everybody? He had frozen at that moment—it really was just a moment!—and Mukahi, seeing an opportunity, smashed the ball directly towards him. Sure it didn't hurt that much—it was nothing compared to being hit by one of Choutarou's scud serve—but it did leave a hell of a bruise for Mukahi to laugh at and for everyone to see—he wasn't angry. Hell, he couldn't have brought himself to be angry at Choutarou, even if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

…Well, maybe it wasn't so bad to receive unimportant, unnecessary text messages.

…As long as they were from Choutarou.

owari

A/N: Forgive this poor peasant for the very random, very lame ficlet. Most of the time Sometimes, my mind just works that way. Sue it.

In the Philippines, the SMS equivalent of spamming is very notorious. Messages with only a word, a smiley, a greeting of good morning/afternoon/evening/night, or a combination of those three. And yes, it does get annoying. Especially if a lot of people are doing that on a day when your battery is running low and you're waiting for an important text message or call.


End file.
